Hammerhead nations
The hammerhead nations was a group of several nomadic hammerhead goblin clans who lived in the Western Woods, around the Farrow Ridges. The strongest clan was the Bone Clan, whose chief, Baahl, was in charge of the entire Nation. It was made up of three different nations, divided into two clans each: * The High Valley Nation ** The Bone Clan ** The Shadow Clan * The Low Valley Nation ** The River Clan ** The Stone Clan * The Western Peaks Nation Role in The Nameless One In The Nameless One, when Cade Quarter first arrived in the Farrow Ridges, he was warned by his savior, phraxlighter pilot Gart Ironside, to avoid the hammerhead goblins of the Western Woods. Gart said that the goblins were "tall as a cloddertrog and twice as mean" and that they would torture leapers from skytavern phraxships.The Nameless One, Chapter 16 On a journey to fetch shriekroot from a bloodoak clearing in the Western Woods with Celestia Helmstoft, Cade and her encountered a hammerhead youth.The Nameless One, Chapter 27 The boy was trapped by a tarry vine, but they rescued him from certain death.The Nameless One, Chapter 28 Once they'd reached safety, the learned that the hammerhead was named Teeg and was a member of the Shadow Clan of the High Valley Nation. Cade and Celestia brought Teeg back to his village safely and were treated to a meal of pungent roasted quarm. At the temporary village of the Shadow Clan, they met the clan chief, Chert, witnessed the tattooing traditions of tribal hammerheads, and were informed of the danger that the white trogs of the Water Caverns behind the Five Falls posed by a wizened warrior, Brack.The Nameless One, Chapter 29 For their actions, they were made 'honorary hammerheads', signified by bronze rings that they were given.The Nameless One, Chapter 30 Role in Doombringer In ''Doombringer'', Cade Quarter and Phineal Glyfphith rescued Tug from the mire-pearler, Merton Hoist, and encountered a logworm cascade.''Doombringer'', Chapter 18 While they were distracted by the unfolding chaos, they were ambushed and captured by members of the Bone Clan of the High Valley Nation, who mistook them for mire-pearlers in the employ of Merton Hoist.''Doombringer'', Chapter 19 The mistake was made because the mire-pearlers had been incurring heavy casualties against the Stone Clan of the Low Valley Nation. Cade and Phineal were spared by the hammerheads when they found the bronze clan ring he'd been given to by the Shadow Clan. At first, the Stone Clan assumed that Cade had stolen the ring, but he convinced them otherwise when he told them about saving Teeg with Celestia. Soon afterwards, the Hammerhead Nations joined the coalition of Farrow Lakers that sought to defend the Farrow Ridges from Merton Hoist and his mire-pearlers.Doombringer, Chapter 22 When Cade, Thorne Lammergyre, and Gart Ironside left for Hive to acquire phraxmuskets, the Hammerhead Nations held on valiantly in the face of superior numbers and firepower but sustained severe losses.Doombringer, Chapter 33 On Cade's return to the Farrow Ridges, during a meeting at Blatch Helmstoft's tree-mansion, the leader of the Hammerhead Nations, Baahl, suggested that the Farrow Lakers "call upon the deep, dark savagery of the forests" to defeat Merton Hoist. Celestia and Tug attempted to save the life of a dying River Clan warrior, Glave, but were interrupted by mire-pearlers assaulting Blatch Helmstoft's tree-mansion. During the Battle of the Farrow Ridges, in a ploy to lure the mire-pearlers from the Doombringer—allowing Cade to disarm the phraxmines at the Five Falls, disable the ship's phraxcannon turret, save his friends and the other slaves, and kill Hoist—the chief of the Shadow Clan Chert suggested that the hammerheads offer themselves up to be enslaved. The remaining warriors of the Hammerhead Nations covered themselves in silty white mud and drenched a clearing with tilder blood.Doombringer, Chapter 34 In their greed for slaves, the mire-pearlers were oblivious to the trap awaiting them. Arriving in phraxsloops, the mire-pearlers attempted to capture the hammerheads. The tilder blood attracted a logworm cascade whilst the mud camouflaged the scent of the goblins. The logworms killed all of the mire-pearlers, swallowing some of the phraxsloops whole. The distraction worked and Cade was able to save the Farrow Ridges.Doombringer, Chapter 35 Role in Weird New Worlds In 612 , Forden Drew and Alcestia Helmstoft encountered a tribe of wild goblins, and spoke to a veteran warrior, Grut-Tugg. He told them of the Battle of the Skies over Farrow Lake. Known Nation Members * Baahl, chief of the Bone Clan and head of the Hammerhead Nations * Chert, chief of the Shadow Clan * Brack, warrior in the Shadow Clan * Teeg, member of the Shadow Clan and son of Chert * Glave, warrior in the River Clan * Hegg-Tut-Teg, clan chief (Weird New Worlds) * Grut-Tugg, warrior of Hegg-Tut-Teg's clan (Weird New Worlds) Linguistics References Category:Societies and Organizations Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Cade Saga Category:Behind the scenes Category:Linguistics Category:Goblins